Let Me Go
by xOAliciaOx
Summary: Charlie has always been friends with Randy, But when she meets Dave Bautista her feelings take over and she is left with a complicated choice.(RandyOCBatista)BAD AT SUMMARY,Better Story


Chapter 1

"Charlie, hurry up and open the door!" Randy called, while banging on the door in front of him.

Charlie quickly grabbed a pony tail from the bathroom counter and twisted her hair into a messy bun.

"Calm down, I'm coming," Charlie yelled back while giving herself one last glance to make sure she looked okay.

Charlie knew Randy since she was 19. They met at a friends party and started hanging out with each other soon after and became inseparable. But after Randy left for the marines, everything changed. They didn't talk to much, maybe once a month if he was able to, and she went on to college. A few months later Randy left the marines and came back home for about 4 months, only to end up going to the military prison for a month and a half . A while later Randy decided he wanted to get into professional wrestling. Charlie was very excited and stuck by him through training in OVW to getting signed to the WWE, she was so proud of him. But with him being on the road three to four days a week, and her now living in Tampa, they didn't get to spend to much time together. But once in a while she would take a plane down to St. Louis or Louisville, KY to visit, and same for him. But this time Randy had a show coming up in town so he decided to stay with her.

Charlie opened the door of her Tampa Bay apartment, to see a very annoyed look on Randy's face. She just stared at him waiting for him to say something, noticing he was staring her up and down. Admiring how great she looked, even in the morning. She was wearing a white tank top and some Capri pajama pants, while her gorgeous dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Took you long enough," he replied with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh, shut up dumbass and give me a hug already," Charlie mumbled as she jumped into Randy's arms.

Randy let out a small laugh as he caught her, Squeezing her tightly in his arms. She had wrapped her semi-long legs around his waist. After, for what seemed like forever, Randy finally let her down.

"So, I guess that means your glad to see me then?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Of course I am, but don't get to full of yourself now Orton," she said after she gently smacking him on the arm.

"So are you going to let me in, or do I have to stay out here all day?" Randy asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah come in," Charlie replied while waving her arm in the air, motioning for him to come in.

"Well aren't you going to help me carry in my bags?" Charlie smiled then turned on her heel and walked down the hall of her apartment.

"Nope, I don't care if you are the guest, you can still take them inside yourself," She told him, then she turned back around and saw him looking at her, almost like he was hurt.

"I'm joking Randy, here give me one of those," she laughed as she picked up one of his bags. He followed her down the hall of her apartment, leading into a small room decorated in a light blue.

"I hope you don't mind the room, I'm in the middle of re-doing it right now. And since you called me and told me you were coming down here on such short notice, I didn't have time to get everything done," Charlie uttered.

She felt a warm breeze on her neck and jumped up slightly before turning around to bump into Randy's chest, She was 5'10 so she wasn't that tall compared to him. She raised her head and looked up into Randy's big light blue eyes, who was staring down into hers.

"It's perfect Char," Randy stated, wrapping his arms around her small waist and giving her a kiss on her forehead. Charlie wrapped her arms around Randy as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed you Randy" Charlie said.

"I miss you too. But I'm here now, so it's time to have some fun," Randy laughed, slowly pulling away from Charlie.

"Okay, well then I'll let you get changed, and if you need me I'll just be across the hall having a shower. I Shouldn't be to long" she told him, walking out of room.

"All right, but if I do come in you better hope that you have something covering you, cause you never know were my eyes might wander," he laughed. Charlie just shook her head and headed into the washroom. Randy unzipped his duffel bag and picked out some clothes.

He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black flip flops.

"Charlie are you almost done it there?. It's almost been 30 minutes," Randy yelled, walking into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. "Ah, water will do."

"You know talking to yourself isn't healthy"

He closed the refrigerator door, to so see Charlie standing against the wall wearing a black tank top, that fit her like a second skin, and a pair of low rise light blue jeans and yellow sandals. Her straight hair was down and her bangs were wisping to the side of her face, slightly covering one of her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well, someone looks good today"

"You don't look to bad yourself there, Orton," she smiled, brushing past him, and hopping onto one of the counters. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well I thought tonight we could just go out and get something to eat, and maybe come back and watch a movie here or something.." Randy asked, while turning around to face her.

"Doesn't sound half bad. Sure, why not. So where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Uh, how about just something simple, maybe a Taco Bell or something?. I'm really craving some Mexican food!"

"Okay, sounds good," Charlie smiled, walking towards the door before her phone started to ring. She quickly walked down the hall to pick up the phone.

"Hello…Oh hey hun, how's it going?…no I was planning on just hanging out at home for the night…alright well I'll think about and get back to you tomorrow, okay?…alright bye."

"Whoa, who was that? A boyfriend I don't know about?" Randy questioned her.

"No, that was Caelyn, she wanted to know what I was doing tonight and seeing if I had any plans tomorrow night"

"And..?"

"Well don't you have to do a show tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, but everyone is planning on going out to a club. So I thought if you wanted, you could come with us and you could bring Caelyn if you'd like, I'm sure we could hook one of the guys up with her." Both Randy and Charlie laughed.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'll call her right now and ask if she'd like to go, then well start heading out."

Charlie and Randy stood outside of her apartment building struggling to get the door open.

"Here Char, let me have the key and give it a try. Tada!"

As soon as Randy and Charlie stepped inside the lobby they saw the elevator door begin to close.

"Hurry up before we miss it," Randy yelled, running ahead with Charlie not to far behind him.

As him and Charlie sprinted for the elevator door and hand quickly stopped it before it could close.

"Thanks," Randy said, looking up to find a really beautiful woman standing there smiling at him. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she was around 5'9 maybe 5'10 and had a thin figure. "Wow" Randy thought to himself.

"Hey, thanks for holding the do-" Charlie was unable to finish her sentence, she just stared at Randy, who looked like he was about to start drooling right then and there. "This isn't normal, Randy never acts like this around a pretty girl, usually by now the girl would be all over him," Charlie pondered in her head.

"Uh, yes thanks for holding the door for us. Now Randy can you step inside so we can get upstairs?" Charlie nagged.

"Oh, um yes, sorry about that," Randy stammered, not taking his eyes of the blonde.

"4," uttered the woman beside Charlie.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"Number 4, that's were I get off. Could you press it?" snapped the blonde.

"Uh, yeah sure," Charlie said, while pressing the button. "What a bitch, who does she think she talking to me like that," she thought to herself. "2...3...4...Ding"

"Well looks like this is your floor, nice err- meeting you," Charlie managed to utter.

But before the blonde walked off the elevator she turned around once more and winked at Randy before looking at Charlie and giving her a evil glare. Then the doors closed as the elevator began going up again.

"What a bitch, did you see how she looked at me?" Charlie fumed.

"Well I don't think she is a bitch, and I don't think she meant anything by what she said or how she looked at you."

"Are you kidding me? Is he defending this woman, a woman he doesn't even know?" She thought to herself. "Yeah, okay whatever Randy."

The elevator finally stopped and Charlie and Randy walked over to her apartment. As she unlocked the door Randy pushed him arm in front of her, not letting her pass.

"Listen, I didn't mean anything by that. And I know it sounded like I was sticking up for her but I wasn't, I just didn't think she meant any harm by it. Okay?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't be angry at him.

"You know what, don't worry about it Randy. I don't care, now lets just go inside and watch a movie, I'm started to get tired." Charlie lied, trying to make it sound like she was fine with it all. Randy knew she was still upset at him, but there was nothing he could do.

During the first 20 minutes of the movie Randy kept shooting quick glances at her, watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Come here and lye next to me," Randy suggested patting a space in front of him. Charlie lifted herself off of the loveseat and lied down beside him on the couch, not really paying attention to the movie anymore.

She always felt safe and comfortable in Randy's arms. They both cared about each other a great deal, but never like a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship.

"How many times have we watched this mov-" Randy began, before looking down to see that she had fallen asleep. He laughed to himself quietly then got up and gently picked her up, and brought her to her room. He than tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Randy pulled away to see her brown eyes staring at him.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked softly, still half asleep.

Randy looked down at her and smiled, "Just saying goodnight"

"Night Randy"

"Goodnight" Then Randy closed her door and walked down the hall into his.

Randy got undressed and slipped into bed, then dosed off into a much needed sleep.


End file.
